


Тепло

by Fannni, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Bjd, Crowley the snake, Crowley's True Form, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, photo story, БЖД, Кроули-змея, Куклы - Freeform, ангелы doll, истинная форма Кроули, куклокосплей, фотоистория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159754
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Тепло

Кроули, как и любая змея, любит тепло

И ангела

Потому что ангел теплый

По-настоящему теплый!


End file.
